


In another life...

by curiously_me



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: A series of short(ish) stories about what might have been... in another life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LogicDive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/gifts).



> Written as a gift for LogicDive for the NyxNoct Secret Santa exchange on tumblr.

“In another life.” Nyx declares, his voice cracking as blue eyes threatened to spill with tears.

“In another life, things are going to work out with us. There won’t be kingly duties or the Glaive, there won’t be your betrothal, nor will there be anything else to keep us apart.”

“In another life.” Noctis’ reply was melancholic as he let go of Nyx’s hand for the final time, turning to leave the Citadel to meet up with his retinue and begin their journey to Altissia.

It was the last time Nyx saw his little king.


	2. Chapter 2

“I am sorry, Mr. Ulric, but by the time your friend noticed something was wrong, the disease had already spread to over eighty percent of his body.

“Now, usually in a situation like this we could begin an aggressive form of treatment and hope for the best. This is not, I’m afraid, a usual case and as you can see here on this scan, it is a miracle that he is even still conscious and coherent.

“Quite honestly, Mr. Caelum should be brain dead and I fear it is only a matter of time until he succumbs to the disease.”

After the doctor left, Nyx sat alone in the cold waiting room, his mind a million miles away as he waits for Noct to be moved out of the operating room and to his room on the hospital floor. Tears shine in Nyx’s eyes, as he clutches the ring box tightly in his hand.

In another life, Noctis’ doctor catches the abnormality early and is able to begin treatment. His life is saved.

In this life, his fiancé watches him slowly wither away, helpless to soothe his pain as he dies.


	3. Chapter 3

“Dad, can you tell me about the Hero again? They talked about him in class today, but barely gave any more information than that he was from Galahd and was part of the Kingsglaive. Please?”

Regis gave his son a small smile, moving to sit on the edge of Noctis’ bed as his son wiggled about to make himself more comfortable. Truly, Regis knows, he owes everything before him to the Hero of the Kingsglaive...

Two years had passed since the Galahdian refugees arrived in Insomnia, starving and exhausted, but with a fire still burning in their souls. Two years since the creation of the Kingsglaive and Regis’ controversial decision to share Lucis magic with the elite group.

Most members of the Glaive were able to control only certain aspects or elements of the King’s magic, but there were a select few who were spectacular to behold.

Crowe Altius, the young mage and a girl of only fifteen, had already had an abundance of power flowing through her veins when she had stepped before the King. His magic did little more than allow her finer control of her own natural talents.

Libertus Ostium, a grumpy, almost brutish teenager who only chose to fight so that he could protect his family, had shown exceptional skill in the art of espionage. He was able to use his borrowed magic to hide from sight, to infiltrate enemy strongholds in order to gain vital information in this war that never seemed to end.

And then there was Nyx Ulric, who had knelt before the throne half-starved and wild, an unquenchable fire burning in his eyes, pleading for the power to make a change in the world.

“The King’s Galahdian bastard.” The tabloids called him after reports of the first Kingsglaive mission went public, angered beyond reason that an immigrant was able to wield the magic of the kings with such ease and grace. Knowing that any action on his part would only lend fuel to the fire, Regis had taken extra steps to not be associated publicly with the eighteen year old boy he had saved.

He had watched from afar as the young man came into his power, trained until he was one of the best soldiers in Insomnia, and continued to be better than Eos deserved from one who had suffered so much in such a short life.

It is said that fires that burn too hot are often the ones that burn out the quickest and Nyx Ulric was not destined to die of old age.

Nyx hadn’t died on the battlefield, though. Instead, he had given his life to protect one which he viewed as far more precious than his own. At only twenty years old, already one of the most decorated Glaives, Nyx had been assigned to what should have been a simple escort mission.

On the return home from a visit to Altissia and the home of his young advisor, Ignis Scientia, the motorcade carrying an eight year old Noctis Lucis Caelum was attacked by demons. While the Marilith had proved too powerful for the Crownsguard, it had not been allowed to injure the young prince.

Nyx Ulric had defeated the Marilith, but not without suffering severe injuries himself. Communications down, he had traveled the final leg of the journey on foot, carrying the young prince cradled to his chest.

According to Cor’s report, the Glaive had clung to life just long enough to deposit his charge into the Marshal’s arms. They had not been able to save his life and the young man had succumbed to his injuries, spirit passing into the wind on a dusty road outside of Hammerhead.

Regis sighed heavily before responding to Noctis’ request, doing his best not to let the loss diminish his memories of the young man who had given his life for his son.

“Have I told you about the time that Nyx and his friend Libertus almost burned down an entire apartment complex? Well, it started with a desire for homemade Galahdian skewers and from there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has inspired its own little AU that I’m working on as well, lol.


End file.
